


surprises surprises

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: revelations [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fae Jaskier, M/M, POV Outsider, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Winged Jaskier, im too dumb to deal with it, theres no timeline im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Yennefer isn't sure what's so special about the human bard that the Witcher cares so much, but she intends to find out. They meet again and again and again, and each time she sees more and more. Turns out there are more than a few surprises there
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: revelations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613374
Comments: 43
Kudos: 3169
Collections: Flap Flap Bitches, Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	surprises surprises

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im using dark fae from maleficent because i can. let jaskier have wings to cuddle geralt with

Yennefer knew that something was going to happen today, so she’s not exactly surprised when she sees a Witcher haul a human to her, bloodied and almost dying. **  
**

She tries to flirt, of course, she does, but the Witcher, Geralt, is surprisingly resilient. Well, not resilient. He just doesn’t seem to notice, his entire attention focused on the bard laying in the bed, and it’s just...strange.

Even stranger when she finds out what happened and sees the guilt on the man’s face, the sorrow in his stunning eyes. There’s a saying that Witchers don’t have emotions but here’s proof otherwise - this Witcher clearly cares about the weak human, feels guilty and wants to save him.

“He’s a…”

Yennefer rolls her eyes. Men, so emotionally constipated. “Friend?” she asks cheekily.

The Witcher huffs and doesn’t answer, still staring at the man on the bed. She’s surprised by how much he cares, how he stays with the human even though he’s unconscious.

Yennefer wants the djin, she could use it, but now she’s not sure if that’s the right way. The man laying on the bed is not guilty of anything here and to hold this over his head just because he had bad luck with a Witcher is cruel, even for her. She doesn’t want to be cruel to those who didn’t wrong her. 

Her decision surprises the witch, but life is strange sometimes.

“Leave me,” she says to the Witcher, huffing at the glare he sends her way. “I need space to heal him.”

Geralt stares at her for a long while, as if gauging if he trusts her, but they both know he doesn’t have a choice. A djin is powerful and the human doesn’t have any other option. Eventually, he leaves and Yennefer sits on the bed next to the human, laying a hand on his chest.

She frowns when something weird pulses under her palm, something like magic but not like magic at all. It doesn’t react to her inquiry and with the man unconscious, she can’t look into his mind. Deciding to leave it for now, she closes her eyes and pushes with the power.

“Come on,” she whispers, strained. The magic in the man is strong and dark but she’s Yennefer of Vengerberd and she will not be bested by some magical creature.

It takes time and energy and by the end, she’s completely drained, but the human wakes up suddenly with a gasping breath. Something gold flickers in his blue eyes as he looks at her, but then it’s gone.

“Wha-?” he asks, looking around. “Geralt?”

“He’s-” she starts only to be interrupted by the Witcher entering the room again. “-here.”

The men stare at each other for a second, and then Geralt sits down on the bed, his eyes softening.

“I may live to see another day!” the human says cheerfully as if nothing happened.

“Jaskier,” Geralt replies warmly. “You’re okay.”

The man, Jaskier, sends the Witcher a bright smile and then grimaces. “Oh, scary sorceress, do you have some water maybe?” he asks turning to her. “Blood doesn’t taste all that good.”

Yennefer stares at him for a second longer before motioning to the table next to the bed. The human grabs it and gulps it down like he hasn’t had water in years. Some dribbled down his chin but the Witcher is still staring at him fondly as if he’s not disgusted.

Most curious.

It seems like the Witcher does have a heart and the human covered in blood holds it. Yennefer hides a smirk and turns to Geralt, back to business.

“I healed him,” she says simply.

“I owe you,” he replies quickly.

“We owe you,” the human interrupts, glaring at the Witcher. “I’m the one that was dying, Geralt.”

“What could you give me, human?” Yennefer asks rolling her eyes. As if there’s anything a mere human like him could give her that was of value.

Both men stare at her for a second, before Jaskier smirks and shrugs. “Sure, you’re right. A song maybe, but that’s not what you want, of course.”

With surprising grace, the man slides out of bed, brushing his hand against Geralt’s shoulder. The Witcher leans into it for a second, before they’re back to business.

“What do I owe you?” the Witcher asks.

“The last wish,” Yennefer replies with a glint on her eyes. The man winces and shakes his head.

“I already used it,” he says unapologetically. 

Yennefer takes a deep breath, telling herself not to be disappointed. She could’ve made that a factor before she healed the human, now it’s a lost cause.

“Well, then,” she hums. “Swear to me that you will repay your debt when the time comes.”

Geralt stares at her for a second, not an ounce of desire in his eyes. They stare at her with some gratefulness for saving the human, but no real attraction. It’s not something that happens often and Yennefer’s surprised by the amount of power that human holds over the Witcher.

“I swear,” he says finally, and Yennefer feels the magic take hold. It’s a powerful promise, as there are no real terms and Yennefer intends to use it wisely in the future.

“That concludes our business, Witcher. Off you go,” she motions towards the door and the man leaves without goodbyes.

Yennefer stays on the bed, staring after them. She only gets out to look out the window and witness how they prepare for leaving.

Geralt is standing in front of the human, saying something quietly and Jaskier lights up, smiling, hands rembling. He gently touches the other man’s arm and squeezes and then they’re off, the Witcher walking next to the horse that Jaskier is riding.

Yennefer is sure it won’t be the last time they meet.

She’s right, and not even 2 months later they meet in some village up North. It’s early autumn and she plans on leaving before it gets cold, but for now, it’s nice. Exactly what she needs.

Yennefer meets them in the apothecary, where Jaskier is staring at the display while Geralt talks to the seller. She takes a moment to look at the bard. He carries himself a bit differently now, with more confidence. His shoulders are looser, less tense and somehow he seems freer. She only notices now how tense and guarded the human was during their last meeting.

“Geralt,” she says in greeting, getting a hum in reply.

“Sorceress,” Jaskier mutters, giving her a small glare. It seems playful though.

“Bard,” Yennefer replies, rolling her eyes. 

The Witcher is just staring at them in silence, disapproving, so Jaskier laughs and jumps to his side, leaning against Geralt.

“Now, let’s not use the scary face so often, you’re going to get people used to it,” he says brightly, poking him in the cheek. For a second, Yennefer thinks that Geralt will actually hit him, but the Witcher rolls his eyes again and suffers the touch without a word.

Most curious.

“What are you looking for here?” she asks once they exit the shop, walking down the marked. Jaskier is already done, dancing between the stalls and talking to people and Yennefer’s glad. He’s annoying.

“Jaskier had some business to finish here,” Geralt mutters, looking around for the bard.

It’s both endearing and annoying, just how focused on the damn human Geralt is. He seems to ve always aware of him, most content when Jaskier is within his eyesight, or better yet pressed against his side.

For someone who doesn’t seem to enjoy touch, the Witcher allows Jaskier a lot of freedom in that department.

“And you just followed him?” Yennefer raises en eyebrow. “You could’ve just went your way, leave him to it. If there’s no contract, what can you do here?”

Geralt grunts again and then brightens when Jaskier appears again, holding a dagger in his hand. It’s a pretty, delicate thing but Yennefer can feel the magic surrounding it. 

How fascinating. A bard buying a magical dagger when he seems to have no knowledge of it himself.

“Careful not to hurt yourself with it,” she snickers and gets two surprised looks in return.

“Jaskier’s proficient with a blade,” Geralt states dryly, making the bard preen and lean against him again. Yennefer barely stops herself from rolling her eyes.

“Hmm, is that a compliment I hear, my dear Witcher?” Jaskier teases gently, eyes dancing. “Please, do it more often it does wonders for my ego.”

“As if it needs any help.”

Jaskier bursts out laughing and almost nuzzles against Geralt’s arm. It’s easy to see how comfortable they are with each other, how often they touch so freely.

There’s only one conclusion and it also explains why Geralt didn’t seem to be interested in her the last time they met.

Jaskier and Geralt are lovers. Lovers and partners from the look of it, because sex is one thing but Yennefer can see how much they care about each other, how they act around each other. It’s not just about sexual release, it’s something deeper.

Something like love.

She’s not even sure if the men know it, because Yennefer never has a good opinion on men and feelings, but they’re close and Geralt isn’t denying it.

The one question stands - how did the Witcher agree to start something with a human that will die in 30 years at best while he stays the same?

There are no clues for that particular mystery but Yennefer is a smart, patient woman. She’ll wait.

They meet again and again and again. Sometimes, it’s just Geralt without Jaskier, sometimes it’s the other way around, but Yennefer can’t seem to shake them off. She doesn’t mind.

Even Jaskier stops being such a nuisance when she discovers that he’s actually not entirely stupid and saw a good portion of the world. Maybe even more than Yennefer did and that poses another question.

How?

He can’t be older than 30 and that’s maybe 15 years to travel the world. He must be really curious to go that far and see so many places.

Their talks stop being pure banter and turn into discussions. One time they spend the whole 2 weeks together and Yennefer’s surprised to discover that she doesn’t hate it. The bard turns into a weird friend, somewhere along the way.

Yennefer still isn’t closer to figuring out the mystery that’s Jaskier the Bard.

He’s too wise for his age, too loud to travel the roads with a Witcher, too human not to be afraid of the monsters, but here he is, 5 years later, still by Geralt’s side. 

He looks the same too, no sign of wrinkles or grey hair or anything. He looks just as he did back then as if he shares the immortality with Geralt and Yennefer.

She could ask, yes, but Yennefer is nothing if not stubborn and she will not give up on finding out herself. It’s like a puzzle and oh, does she love puzzles.

There’s the possibility that he could be an elf yet there’s none of the usual elven disdain for humans, no sign of elven magic. It’s driving Yennefer insane.

Everything comes to a head when she stumbles upon them during the night.

Yennefer wasn’t trying to find them, she just does. It’s late and she’s walking in the forest after finishing her ingredient hunt when she sees the light of a fire.

Something tugs her in that direction so the sorceress follows, relaxed but ready to strike. It’s unnecessary when she sees it’s just Geralt and Jaskier sitting by the fire. She’s about to say hello when the image really registers in her mind.

Jaskier is resting against a fallen log, face towards the fire and Geralt is laying on top of him, head resting on the bard’s chest. They’re talking quietly, Jaskier’s hands petting the Witcher’s hair, touching the flowers there. Blue magic is swirling around his fingers, different than hers, more primal, wilder.

That’s not the big surprise, however.

The things that shock her the most are the huge wings sprouting from Jaskier’s back, half-wrapped around their bodies. In the same colour as his hair, they’re grand and capable, feathers groomed. It’s a stunning sight, really, and it takes Yennefer a second to realize what she’s seeing.

Not an elf, a Fae.

Even rarer on their continent, they’re known for living on an island in the middle of the ocean, untouchable for humans. To see one walking amongst humans is almost too shocking to be true, but Yennefer’s eyes aren’t deceiving her. There’s a true Fae in front of her, probably using a complicated glamour to stay hidden.

“Now that’s a surprise,” she decides to speak up, enjoying how it makes Jaskier’s wings twitch. Some of the magic surges up as well, but as soon as they see it’s her, they both relax.

“Oh,” Jaskier mutters. “It’s you.”

“Please do try to sound even more uninterested, I think you’re not putting enough effort in it,” Yennefer snips back, coming closer.

Jaskier gives her a cheeky smile. “How fun of you to drop by,” he says as if nothing’s wrong. Geralt doesn’t even get up from his comfortable position, just grunting at Yennefer as hello.

The sorceress sighs and sits down as well, still staring at Jaskier. The bard is still smiling, apparently unconcerned.

“Why aren’t you afraid?” she asks, curious if it’s the arrogance in his power of the belief that Geralt will be able to save him if Yennefer tries something.

“Should I be?” Jaskier asks instead of answering. “I think I trust you enough to let you know the truth.”

Yennefer is strangely touched. Her and the bard are tentative friends who bicker a lot and shove at each other, and she never thought that Jaskier actually trusts her. Not in a battle or with the bandits, just...trusts her.

She hums and they fall quiet again.

Jaskier is more settled now, with the Witcher close. Geralt’s eyes are closed as the bard pets his hair, the most relaxed Yennefer ever saw him. They make a peaceful picture, even as Jaskier hums under his breath, something sweet and gentle. She knew that they’re together but it’s still shocking to see them so at ease with each other.

“Why humans, Jaskier?” she asks eventually, unable to reign in her curiosity. “It’s dangerous.”

Jaskier shrugs and his wings shrug with him. It’s fascinating to see a Fae this close and Yennefer is itching to make notes. Still, she remembers that this is an actual person who may not appreciate being studied like that.

“Why not? The island was so very boring, Yen, you wouldn’t believe it,” he almost whines, rolling his eyes. His hands never stop their petting. “Yes, it has a pretty amazing system of managing 3 different climates on one hunk of rock, but it still is a hunk of rock in the middle of an ocean. I got bored.”

Yennefer shakes her head. It’s such a Jaskier answer and she’s not sure what she was expecting.

“I’m one of the only ones to leave, both because it’s crazy and because it requires a certain amount of magic to pretend to be human.”

“So it was magic I felt when I was healing you,” Yennefer concludes.

“Not like yours,” Jaskier says. “More nature-based, more of a vague idea. It’s just...power we can use to shape some things, like encourage plants to grow, levitate stuff, destroy stuff. Cast a glamour, but that’s exhausting.”

“Why?”

Jaskier whines and throws his hands up, making Geralt grunt. He returns to his earlier position and looks at her. “I don’t know,” he admits. “I never studied any magical theory because we don’t have it. I just know that spells don’t really work with us. We can transform one thing into another, that’s easy, but a glamour? Hard as fuck.”

She nods, trying to understand it. Without feeling Jaskier’s magic she can’t say anything and she can tell that Geralt won’t take kindly to his pillow getting up.

“Geralt used his last wish to give me more power,” Jaskier says suddenly, voice soft and sweet. He’s gazing at the Witcher, eyes so full of love that Yennefer has to look away. “So that I didn’t have to use almost all of my energy on keeping myself hidden. It’s easier now.”

Thay explains why he seemed so much more relaxed when she saw them in the apothecary. It’s still surprising to find out that a Witcher used his last wish to help a bard. Even a magical one.

“You’re more interesting than I gave you credit for.”

Jaskier throws her a smirk. “I’m full of surprises.”

“Clearly,” she mutters.

They fall quiet again and when Yennefer looks at them sometime later, they both seem to be asleep. There’s a blanket covering them now and they look cosy, wrapped in it and Jaskier’s wings.

Now many surprising things make sense.


End file.
